Pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) compositions are used for pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes, the adhesive tape comprising a backing and a PSA composition.
One field where PSA compositions find wide spread use is the medical segment, e.g., various tapes, bandages and drug delivery devices. In many such applications, such as for example skin plasters, there is direct contact between the PSA composition and the patient's skin. Adhesives for application to the skin are permanently tacky at room temperature, hold the adhered article to the skin with gentle pressure, and should be easily removed without causing pain or depositing adhesive residue.
In medical applications, the requirements imposed on the PSA composition are especially stringent, since it is necessary to avoid skin irritation and allergic reaction. Moreover, such adhesives need to adhere well to human skin during perspiration, when the weather is hot, or in an environment of draining wounds.
The continuous controlled delivery of drugs through the derma, i.e., skin, provides many advantages over other routes of administration. Transdermal drug delivery is a comfortable, convenient, and noninvasive alternative to other means of drug delivery such as by ingesting medication at fixed time intervals orally or by way of subcutaneous injection. Transdermal drug delivery systems not only allow the controlled release of a pharmaceutical product in a sustained release fashion, but reduce side effects such as gastrointestinal irritation, avoid hepatic first-pass inactivation, poor or erratic absorption from the gastrointestinal tract, and inactivation by the gastrointestinal fluids. Transdermal drug delivery also makes possible a high degree of control over blood concentrations of any particular drug. These advantages enhance patient compliance and improve the safety and efficacy of medications.
In transdermal drug delivery systems, drugs are delivered from a patch applied to the skin with a pressure sensitive adhesive. The known advantages of continuous transdermal drug delivery devices has prompted the development of transdermal drug delivery systems for the administration of a variety of drugs.
While acrylic adhesives for application to the skin are known, there is an ongoing demand and continuing need in the art for PSAs useful in medical applications. The current invention addresses this need in the art.